Dail
was an Alien Pedan and a top member of the Reionics Hunters. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 50 kg *Origin: Planet Pedan (50 years from the future) History Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Fifty years after the series, in a dystopian future where a Reionics was chosen as the successor of the Alien Rayblood and spread chaos through the galaxy, Planet Pedan was among those affected. To ensure the survival of their race, Alien Pedan established a fighting force called the Reionics Hunters, with Dail joining in the ranks. They traveled fifty years into the past, to when the Reionics was chosen. Dail was among the troops to time travel, killing any Reionics he came across. He eventually became their top soldier. When Dail tracked down Rei, he sabotaged the ZAP station and proceeded to attack him, though he was beaten by the Pendragon crew. When the Station started to explode, the crew was forced to take the Pedan with them in the Space Pendragon, where they interrogated him. However, the Pedan appeared to pursue the Pendragon and captured the ship with their station. Yet they would soon be foiled, for a Bemstar appeared from nowhere, forcing the aliens to retreat into space. Dail would later clash with Rei multiple times, attempting to order the boy to retreat to Earth alongside his ZAP SPACY comrades. They refused, as their desire was to defeat Alien Rayblood. Upon having his King Joe Black defeated by Rei in a challenge, Dail came to accept the boy. He reported this to Harlan, convincing the Reionics Hunters to label Rei as their ally. Harlan told Dail to bring Rei to her, wishing to meet him in person. The Alien Pedan's goal's were revealed to be a deception, however, as Harlan wished to form an invasion force. Dail refused to assist in assembling an army of brainwashed Reionics, leading to a beatdown at the hands of Harlan. In his final moments, Dail released the captured ZAP SPACY crew so they could eliminate Harlan's King Joe army. After the battle, which ended with Harlan's death and the Reionics Hunters' departure, ZAP SPACY gave the fallen Pedan a proper burial and a tribute to his bravery. Following the destruction of Alien Rayblood, the dystopian future was rewritten and Dail was allowed to live in that timeline. Powers and Weapons *Armor: Like all Reionics Hunters, Dail was outfitted with a suit of combat armor. *Blaster: Dail was equipped with a powerful blaster rifle. *Ship: As a Reionics Hunter, Dail had a spaceship that could fire energy rays. *Mechanic Expert: While temporarily serving with ZAP SPACY, Dail mounted a Pedanium Launcher on the Pendragon, a cannon similar to that used by King Joe Black. *King Joe Black: Dail had his own, King Joe Black, which was fitted with EX Gomora's battle tactics. This allowed it to successfully challenge Rei's Gomora, though it was reduced to scraps by Reionic Burst Gomora. *Teleportation Bracelet: Dail wore a bracelet which allowed him to teleport anywhere he desired. Trivia *His actor previously portrayed Mitsuhiko Ishibori/Dark Zagi, causing the fact that Harlan is his leader is somewhat ironic as she is played by the actress of Riko Saida. *Dail's armor is unique from the other Reionics Hunters, being created just for him. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Allies Category:Former Anti-Heroes Category:Alien Pedan Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters